The Farlander
by AuthorSkills
Summary: Jack a Highly trained marine is one day teleported into the land of Mekkan to fulfill his true destiny. Follow Jack in his travels to complete his destiny and return the land of Mekkan to one of peace and slavery free.
1. Chapter 1 FIXED

Hey guys it's AuthorSkills bringing you a new story

I'm a little new to the writing world so excuse me for any errors so anyways onto the story.

Introduction

Jack was in the Barracks loading up and getting ready to go on a night op to an enemy base to take out one of their main Generals. He first made sure that his sidearm was ready a M1911 handed down to him by his Grandfather. Next he checked his primary which was a M416 assault rifle that most of the men had. He laced up his boots and strapped on his plate carrier and put on his Tactical Vest over the Plate Carrier. He made sure that he had plenty of ammunition and had a duffle bag at his side full of ammunition so that he would not have to worry about running out in the middle of his mission. After that he checked that his Tac Bag had clothing and all the things that he may possibly need. He then slung the Duffle bag over his Shoulder and opened his door, not two seconds later an explosion went off and alarms started to sound. Jack ran outside to see what was going on, turned out the enemy was assaulting them with what they had. There was explosions and gunfire everywhere. Out of nowhere jack saw a stray RPG round heading straight towards him all he managed to get out where the words, "Well Shit."

Chapter 1

"Whoa where am I?" Jack said all that was around him was blinding white light. "You are in a place that no harm can come to you but you are not dead." Said a mysterious voice. Jack turned around slowly to see a mysterious figure behind him. "Then why am I here?" Jack asked. "You are here because it is time for you to take part in your true destiny." Said the mysterious figure. "What is that destiny?" Jack asked. "You will soon find out yourself." The mysterious figure said while disappearing. Jack stood there confused then suddenly everything went black.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to reveal that he was in the middle of a clearing in the forest. He quickly jumped up and checked what supplies he had still on his hip was his 1911 and on the sling was his M416. He still had on everything else just that half of the ammo was gone out of the duffle bag leaving him with at least 500 spare rounds for each weapon. Jack searched around the clearing or a while until he found what looked to be like a dirt road having nothing better to do he started to walk down the road. After around 2 hours of walking he saw smoke in the sky, using better judgment he guessed that it was a campfire and whoever's it was would know where he was at. He started to walk towards the smoke and the he thought better of himself remembering his training. He flanked around the smoke to a large bush that he slowly walked up behind. He peeked up over the bush to see what was going on. What he saw he instantly hated he saw strange humanoid creatures that looked like animals. He saw Wolves, Dogs, Foxes, but only one Tiger. Something I his mind told him to keep that tiger with him and set the others go he trusted his mind. He heard the, who now called slaver, talk to the other slaver, "These stupid Keidran I see why we keep them as slaves, hah they don't deserve to be treated fairly, hah." This angered Jack to the extreme and Jack reached in his bag and pulled out a suppressor for his M416 that he had in his bag in case it was needed. Jack slowly screwed it on not wanting the Slavers to notice him sitting over in the bushes until he wanted them to. He then got down into prone position where he then crawled underneath the bush so that he could have a clear line of sight on the Slavers but they could not see him. He got into position and then called out, "Hey you two by the fire, I am giving you three seconds to put down everything that you have and start running from this area now!" He saw the Slavers draw there swards and they yelled back, "Why would we do that I bet you are just trying to scare us!" Jack then yelled, "THREE…TWO…ONE!" The slavers didn't move a muscle and on the end of one Jack took two precise shots at the two slavers. Both ended up with holes in there heads and they fell over. Jack looked at the what he now learned were called Keidran and saw that they had shock on their faces and were wandering what had just happened to the two slave traders. As they were now dead on the ground with a hole in their heads and all that was heard was a barely audible bang. Than Jack stood up from the bush he was in and slowly walked up to the slaves. He then said, "Who here knows were their home is?" All of the Keidran nodded except for the Tiger who Jack had just deduced was a girl. Jack was confused apparently this girl did not know where her home was so his mind was correct in saying take her with you. Jack then walked over to the two bodies and looked for keys he found a set and walked over to the first Keidran in line and started working down the row. As Jack let them go they started running off presumedly to where they lived at. Once Jack had reached the tiger he said to her, "I saw that you had not nodded your head when I asked if you knew where your home was." The tiger looked up at him and then her eyes went to ones of surprised as she said, "Look Out!" Jack quickly spun around drawing his pistol and saw what looked like another slaver rushing at him with a sword. Jack shot him in the face before he could get to close to him with the sword that he was carrying. Jack then turned towards the tiger she was holding her ears and Jack remembered that his M1911 did not have a suppressor on it and that she probably had really sensitive hearing with her big ears. He then told her, "Sorry about that, now you're coming with me but I need to keep your chains on you because I'm taking you to one of the town and I don't think they would like seeing you without chains. I will take them off as soon as we get to an inn." The tiger just nodded ears probably still ringing from the gunshot. Jack searched around the camp site for a little longer finding himself a tent, some dried meat, and a large bag full of silver and gold coins. Jack guessed that this was the currency in this place so he kept it grabbed the key to the tiger chains and then walked back over to her. The two started moving towards the nearest town after about an hour of walking the two finally reached the town and Jack went on the search for an inn immediately. He eventually found one and got a room set up for him just for one night that was all that he felt like staying. He then walked into his room tiger in tow and shut and locked the door behind him. He then walked up to the tiger and pulled out the key to her chains. The tiger held out her paws and Jack unlocked the chain around her arms and then the chains around her neck. Jack then said, "Were I come from slavery is illegal and no one is allowed to be kept as a slave, and in my opinion no one anywhere deserves to be kept as a slave at all.

Hey guys its AuthorSkills and I have just spent another hour or so rewriting Chapter 1 I will start rewriting Chapter 2 tomorrow because now I am going to sleep. I completely erased everything and restarted with my own ideas.

So thanks for helping out I will fix two and three soon see you then

-AuthorSkills


	2. Chapter 2 FIXED

Hey guys AuthorSkills here with the fixed version of Chapter 2

I will be working on Chapter 3 next they are the ones I noticed the most to have the most references in them

Chapter 2

The tiger stood extremely still with the fact in her mind that this human had just taken off her chains. She looked at him strangely for a second before walking up to this man and hugging him. Jack just patted her on the back accepting the hug he did just he guessed saved her life. Jack just stood there and then finally said, "Well now that we are finished with the whole chains off slavery is wrong stuff, what is your name?" The tiger looked at the man still not fully trusting him yet but then slowly answered, "Nara, my name is Nara." Jack nodded his head this poked a memory but he did not want to bring it up right now. He then told Nara, "Well hello then Nara, my name is Jack." Nara nodded her head not wanting to say much he guessed that she was extremely tired. Jack turned around and went to go set his things down on the ground by the wall. Reaching down on the ground he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of his bag and walked over to the small washroom that was in one corner of the room. Jack took off his boots and his BDU and set them on the counter. He then threw on his sweatpants and t-shirt and walked back out of the washroom. When he got out of the washroom he saw that Nara was lying on the ground asleep. He walked over to his bag and set his BDU in his bag. He then walked over to Nara picked her up and carried her to the bed. Nara woke up in Jack's arms and had a scared look in her eyes. Jack the said, "Did you really think that I would make you sleep on the floor? Well if you did you were completely wrong I will be sleeping on the floor you madam get the bed." Nara was going to argue but did not have enough energy to do so and she was way too tired. Jack walked over and pulled a bedroll out of his bag a laid it out on the ground and then hoped on top of it closing his eyes. That was the longest feeling day in his life.

Jack woke up and heard the birds chirping outside of his window. He sat up to see that he was laying on a bedroll meaning none of what happened the day before was just a dream it was all real and there. He then looked over at the bed where he saw Nara still sleeping it brought up a memory but he suppressed it. He packed up all of his things and got dressed in his BDU again and put all the rest of his things on. After that he walked over and woke Nara up she slowly got up and got ready and after a few minutes they set off. They walked downstairs and Jack paid the innkeeper. The innkeeper had something on his mind but Jack could not read what it was so Jack just walked out of the door. The innkeeper then walked over to a guard that was nearby and said, "That man that just left my inn has freed his slave." The guard jumped to his feet saying, "Men lets go kill us a Keidran Freedom lover!" His men agreed with him as they exited the inn. Jack didn't stop for any supplies he had plenty from the Slavers that he would not need any more supplies until the next town. They kept walking until a guard stepped out of nowhere and swung his sword at him. Jack barely dodged it as the guard yelled, "Die you Keidran Freer!" Jack just started running dragging Nara behind him he realized that he was being followed by five guards and there was three coming from in front. Just the perfect number that is how many rounds were in his 1911's magazine. He pulled out his pistol and told Nara, "Cover your ears." Nara did what he told her to do and covered her ears. Jack turned around and fired five shots in rapid succession each hitting its target as the five Guards dropped to the ground dead. Jack then turned around seeing the three more Guards advancing. Jack fired three quick shots and two hit as one went off in a random direction and killed some random farmers pig that he was trying to sell. The last guard kept running at him in rage of his fallen brothers. As the last guard drew near Jack holstered his 1911 and drew his combat knife. As the Guard went for a huge sideways slash Jack blocked it with his knife and twisted around the guard slitting his thought afterwards. Nara looked surprised at his skill and Jack said, "Come on we need to keep moving." Nara and Jack kept running through the streets towards the exit. Jack could see the exit as it was in his grasp and then an armored hand came out of nowhere and smashed into his face. Jack dropped to the ground and the guard hopped on top of him. Little did the guard now that Jack was holding the knife and it had dropped from his hand right to Nara's feet she picked it up ran up to the guard and stabbed him in the back. The guards face went pale as he realized that he had just been stabbed Jack threw the guard off of him grabbed Nara and started to run again. Jack and Nara had made it passed the gate guards who somehow had no clue that any of this was happening but shortly after started chasing them as well. Jack and Nara kept running as fast as they could they got to the woods and still kept running they ran until they ran out of breath. Jack looked around and saw that no one had followed them. Jack then saw that it was starting to get dark, they must have been running for a while. Jack started to set up camp starting with a small fire not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to them and then he started to set up their tents. Nara sat by the small fire and watched as Jack kept setting up the tent she had no idea how to set up a tent she had never done it before she would always sleep under the stars. Jack then turned around after finishing setting up the tent and walked over to fire pulling up a log to sit on.

Hey guys AuthorSkills that was the end of Fixed Chapter 2

If you liked please tell me I am going to go work on Chapter 3 the hardest one out of all of them.

-AuthorSkills


	3. Chapter 3 FIXED

Hey guys back again with chapter 3 I've been trying to get one out everyday and so far have succeeded

Well except for now because my internet is derping out and so I decided to still type this up and post it when the internet situation was fixed.

I saw when I was looking at the status that someone was actually following the story and had put it on a favorites list that made me extremely happy and I am thinking of maybe getting two chapters written instead of the just one. I plan on finishing this story out and not giving up on it

I hope you guys enjoy The Farlander – Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack and Nara just sat around the fire thinking of all that had happened just in the small period of time since they woke up to now it being almost dark. Jack then looked over at Nara and said "So, any more questions you have for me before I decided to head off to bed?" He still said that he was thinking of heading off to bed even though he would never go to sleep fully his PTSD would not let him. Nara thought for a moment before adding in her question, "Why did you kill those Slave Traders?" Jack thought about his and then answered, "Because I told them to run away and they did not, anyway slavery is bad the less Slavers the less Keidran being sold as slaves." Then Nara asked her next question, "What magic did you use to kill those guards?" Jack thought for a second and then realized what she was talking about. "You see I told you I was not from here and where I come from there is no magic what I used is what most people carry as weapons where I come from." Nara was confused by this answer and asked, "Then what was it?" Jack pulled out his 1911 and showed it to her. "This is called a pistol, this is what you saw blow a hole in the guards as they tried to attack me. You see this has things in it called bullets." Jack reached into one of the pockets on his tac vest and pulled out a .45 caliber round. "You see this is what makes the loud boom and kills the person, you see inside the pistol there is a little pin and every time you pull this lever called the trigger it shoots the pin forward which hits this little ring in the center which ignites a substance called gunpowder inside this main part called the casing. After this is done the mini explosion pushes the tip of it which is called the bullet away from the casing at a speed higher than what you can see and hits the target before you can even say ouch." Nara seemed a little less confused but not by much of a difference between now and a minute ago. Nara then asked, "Then what is that bigger thing sitting on that stump?" Jack looked over and saw that he propped his M416 against a stump, "That is what this thing is just that it is called and assault rifle and uses a bigger bullet and casing." Jack pulled a rifle round out of one of the spare magazines that he had on his tac vest showing it to Nara. Nara just nodded still confused but she really didn't care. Jack then said, "Alright time to get some rest it's a long walk to the next village which I think is a port town due to this map, if we can get good time we should reach it in about a week and a half and luckily I took plenty of food from those traders for this trip because I don't think that last town will want us back. " Jack chuckled a little bit at the end there trying to add some humor into the otherwise boring night. Nara walked over to her tent and so did Jack but Jack had a question for Nara, "Nara I just have one question to ask." Nara looked over at him in a way of saying Go On. Jack then asked, "How do you not know where your home is?" Nara thought about this and said, "Because I was born into slavery." Jack nodded and understood she knew nothing she never really knew her family all she really knew was how to be a slave. Nara then went into her tent and fell asleep but Jack was never able to go to sleep for too much things had happened that day.

Jack got up and packed his stuff up at the first rays of sunlight that he could see. He got the fire going because it was still a little cold outside and Nara would be freezing when she woke up. He sat there waiting for her to get up giving her a time limit until he would just wake her so that they could get moving again. Jack looked over at Nara sleeping (_Italicized_ is thought **Bold **is Keidran) _Got to admit she is pretty cute._ Jack then realized what he said and started mentally slapping himself why was he thinking in this way. He then looked back in the past and then remembered she had the eyes of his girlfriend back in college thinking of ths brought a tear to his eye. Jack and his girlfriend had been dating all throughout college since the day he saw her. They were planning on getting married when they got out of college he was going to invite his parents to dinner and she was going to invite hers on the story that it was a celebration for graduating. The plans where perfect and he already had the ring ready to go, but fate did not like it at all apparently. The day of graduation Jack was waiting for her to get there when a police officer showed up; the police officer walked over to him and asked, "Are you Jack Wilson?" Jack was surprised and answered back, "Yes sir." The police officers face turned to one of sadness and he then said, "Jack your girlfriend was driving over to here and in her excitement was not paying attention to when the light at an intersection went red and was T-Boned by a semi-truck." Jacks face went to instant sorrow and depression as he started crying and sobbing, all his plans were ruined and his dreams would never come true of him marrying his girlfriend with the name of Nara. That was 10 years ago that terrible experience happened and he would never forget it.

2 hours later Nara finally woke up and Jack made her hurry up and get her stuff ready because they were going to get back on the road and going. While Nara was busy packing up her sleeping role Jack took the job of cleaning up he took all of the ashes from the fire and spread them out everywhere so that they would be hidden by the grass and no one would notice the ashes. He then filled in the hole that he dug for the fire and then sprinkled some pepper around the campsite. Nara looked at him with a confused expression and asked him, "What are you doing?" Jack turned towards her and answered, "If someone tries to track us with dogs the pepper will get up in their nose and cause extreme pain and keep them from smelling anything for at least a day which would give us a large lead on them." Nara nodded seeing that the plan would work fine she remembered won day where she sniffed pepper and it got up in her nose and she couldn't smell anything and it hurt a lot. Then the Duo set back out again following the main path. After a few hours or so, Jack couldn't really time because he apparently was teleported with anything he was carrying and he left his watch on his nightstand, Jack decided that it would be a good time to rest up real fast and eat a quick meal before heading off again. Jack reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a smaller bag that had some dried meat in it, king of like beef jerky. He grabbed out 6 pieces that were fairly large and gave Nara 4 of the slices. Nara looked at him confused considering that he just gave her a smaller ration than what he had which she had never had happen to her as a slave she always got the leftovers. She just went along and happily ate her meat and after a while of sitting there they started walking again in the direction of the nearest port town. After a little longer Jack and Nara saw a sign on the side of the road surprised that there would be a sign so far out here they went over and looked at it. It was apparently a status board where they would post criminals so travelers could see what they looked like. On the board there was only four people on the board and a group too. They knew it was a group because it said that they were in a group it was just a small group of four there was two Keidran a human and a Baistilin. The two Keidran one being a tiger the other a dog and Baistilin had no names next to them for reasons that must be that they did not know the names of the Keidran but the human had a name by him. Next to the humans picture it said Trace Legacy. Nara gasped at the name she remembered it he was a Templar that killed a lot of Keidran but next to his name on the Notice Board it said that he was wanted for freeing a slave and killing some of the Templar. This confused Nara but she guessed that he realized what he was doing wrong and is now trying to fix it. Jack tapped on the picture of Trace and said "We need to find this guy he could use our help and we could use his." Nara nodded her head in agreement she didn't like the fact of trying to find a Templar or used to be Templar for help changed or not. They started walking again after ripping the signs down she could have sworn that she had seen that tiger before just she could not remember. After a little longer of traveling and many more miles of walking it started to get dark again so Jack found a good spot and started to set up camp he set up the two small tents that he had bought in the last town (before they ran him out) first, mostly because it felt to him like it was going to rain. Then he lit a small fire not wanting to attract to much attention to them and then sat down. Nara had completed putting her stuff in the tent and walked over to the fire and sat down. They just sat there watching a fire when out of nowhere a random man and about 5 guys walked out from the dense trees. "Why hello there traveler that is one mighty fine slave you have there, how much are you willing to sell her for?" the man asked. Jack then said, "She is not for sale." The man did not look to happy with this answer and looked at his men, "Kill him and take the tiger." Jack did not like this command but did not want to fire his pistol in fear of attracting more people. Unluckily they did not know that jack had study hand to hand combat for ten years alongside training with staffs, knives, and swords. The five men charged at Jack with full force and Jack reached over on his shoulder and pulled of his combat knife. The first man that got there swung a very fierce swing that Jack easily blocked and stabbed the man in the ribs slowly killing him. Then two came at him as one attack he blocked his attack and turned it on his own teammate so that his sword stabbed his friend. Jack then stabbed the one that just stabbed his friend in the side. With only two attackers left charging at him he quickly devised a plan as soon as one got close enough he kicked him right in the groin when he bent over in pain Jack slammed his face into his knee and with hardened kneepads on his pants broke his nose stabbing his brain killing him. And the last one he dodged him slipped behind him and slit his throat all of this happening in under ten seconds. The last man alive that Jack just called the ring leader had fear in his voice as he said, "Well if I cannot have her than neither can you." On the you the ringleader threw his sword and almost as in slow motion to jack the sword started heading straight towards Nara. Jack screamed, "NO!" And threw his knife at the sword hitting it midflight and knocking it out of the air. Jack ran up to the leader and started attacking him but Jack thought that the ringleader had no weapon he was wrong. The Ringleader brought out a knife and stabbed Jack in the side. Jack screamed in pain as the Ringleader laughed. Jack reached down grabbed the knife out of his side and stabbed the leader in the eye. Jack then fell to the ground the world getting spinney due to his loss of blood. Nara opened her eyes and saw that the Ringleader had a knife stuck in his eye but when she looked over at her side she saw Jack laying on the ground with blood coming out of the side of his chest. She jumped up as fast as possible and ran over to him he was still breathing and she instantly started to blame herself for what had happened to him. He had given up his weapon to protect her and then ran at a man with a weapon without a weapon. She then heard voices coming from the woods the best thing she could here was, "I heard fighting this way." She could not do anything so she made the smart move and started yelling, "Help me my master was attacked by bandits and was stabbed but he killed them all he needs help!" The voices started coming closer to her and then she saw them, there was about 10 people with torches and swords and when they entered the clearing they saw her standing there. When they saw her they ran over that direction and immediately checked him for what was wrong. The leader then said, "We need to take him to the town Cleric." The other people agreed and lifted up and started heading the direction that they came from. The leader turned towards her and said, "Good job getting our attention to help your master follow me to the village, all your masters stuff will be safe here I have four people watching it." She nodded her head and followed him back to the town where he led her to where Jack was at. "I assume you will want to stay here with your master then." Nara nodded her head in agreement to what he said. The man then left the room and Nara found a chair off in the corner of the room and took a seat in it. It looked like the clerk had already gotten the wound patched up and the sword out just that Jack was asleep. Nara was starting to dose of when suddenly the bed rustled and Nara jumped up and ran over to the side of it. Jack looked up at her and said, "Where am I Nara?" Nara replied with, "I heard people coming our way talking about hearing a fight so I called for help and so they took you to their town so that you could be healed by the towns Cleric." Jack smiled and gave her a thumbs up a sign she did good that is when he went off topic and asked her, "How old are you Nara?" Nara was confused with why this question was being asked and she answered saying, "10 years old, but Keidran age faster than humans do so really I am around 28." Jack was confused with this statement and then just shrugged it off it was kind of like dog years. The Nara said, "You need to rest you have been threw a lot I will watch for danger." Jack smiled and laid his head down on the pillow and then finally fell asleep. Nara went back over to her chair and sat down watching around making sure nothing happened but unfortunately she started nodding off until she finally fell asleep.

"Nara it is time that you finally learn who you really are and what your destiny is." Said a mysterious voice. Nara looked around but all she could see was white. "Your destiny is now starting to fall into place and be intertwined with that of Jack's destiny." Nara was confused why would her and Jack's destinies be intertwined, "Ohhhh I forget that I took away your memory, let me show you." Nara's view changed and it felt like she was a different person just that she could not control anything so she just went along for the ride. What she was seeing was strange she was walking threw a strange building one that she had never seen before. Off in the distance down the hall a little ways was a figure. As the person that was viewing everything that happened got close to the figure she realized that it was a younger and not as strong Jack. She was wondering how she was getting these images and then the scene skipped ahead a bit. Next the person that she was seeing everything from raised her hand and Nara saw that it was a human hand, so that somehow she was viewing the memories of a human. That is when young Jack said something, "I love you Nara you know that right." Nara was surprised could jack see her in this persons head. Then the person whose head she was in spoke, "Yes Jack I do." This surprised Nara telling her that she was not being spoken to and that the girl that's head she was in was also called Nara and had the same voice as her. Then timed seemed to skip again next to them sitting at a table. "Nara I have it all planned out we will invite both of our parents to dinner for a graduation celebration, or at least that is the cover to get everyone there. Than once everyone is there having fun eating I will tap my glass to get everyone's attention and then I will propose to you in front of everyone. So that everyone can see it happen." Nara was extremely surprised Jack had actually proposed to this girl then why wasn't he married right now to that girl. She kept thinking about this when she then saw the next memory of this human was one of her telling her parents that she was going or she would be late for rehearsal. She saw as the girl got into a strange machine that made a loud noise when she started it and then it started moving. She saw that the girl was going along and dancing around supposedly happy that she would be getting proposed to that night. Then she saw that before she stopped when the weird lights turned red but this time she was too busy dancing to notice that the lights were red. She saw as the girl got into the center of it all then she heard a loud noise on the girls left. The girls head turned over and saw what it was and It was a large machine like what she had only three times the size. The last thing that she heard come from the girl was a cry of sadness as the large machine smashed into the side of her small machine. But that was not all she then saw the whiteness she saw before she saw all of those memories and then the mysterious voice appeared, "Your destiny has not been completed yet so you are not dead you will be sent to a new world to fulfill your destiny and you will be reborn and not remember anything that happened before this conversation or even this conversation." Nara then tried to say something but could not she was still in the girls mind. The girl then said, "Why?" The Mysterious Voice just replied, "Because it is your destiny." Then all went black until now another memory popped up but this was one of her memories. Nara was confused it was dark then there was light around her she was surrounded by other tigers. Nara then instantly realized the connection between her and the girl that memories she just saw of her. They were not two separate people but they were the same. She was a human in Jack's world then she was hit by that big machine and then teleported over to here were she was born again as a Keidran. Then she heard the mysterious voice, "Good you have figured out what has happened and who you are, now I will give you all of your past memories, and by the way it's time to wake up." She saw tendrils of light reach out and strike her as memories of her past life flooded into her brain she now knew exactly who she was and what she needed to do.

Hey Guys

AuthorSkills here to say that this is the end of Edited Chapter 3

I have fixed the things that made it look like I was copying I have stayed up tonight later than normal to fix these problems all I have to do is fix a thing or two in Chapter 4 and I will be all set to start out with Chapter 6 see you then

-AuthorSkills


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it's AuthorSkills here again with chapter 4 *crowd claps and hollers*

Chapter 3 was a hard one for me to get done but I got it finished just for you guys I may make this chapter just as long I like having big long chapters it helps me remember what I was going to right before hand.

Now every time someone new follows I will make a longer chapter and try to post more in one day. If I could get four follows in one day I would post four chapters that day or at least try that is a lot of work.

Anyway enjoy Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nara woke with a start from the chair in the corner in the room confused for a small moment and then it hit her that she now knew who she really was. It was weird to her feeling the feeling of having two different lives. She then jumped up and ran to the side of Jack's bed he was still asleep but she dived onto the bed and on top of him. Jack got up startled that someone was tackling him while he was lying in the bed. He then saw that it was Nara was the one who tackled him and she had tears in her eyes. Jack then said "Nara why are you on top of me? And why are you crying?" Nara looked over at his face and said, "I remember." Jack was confused and asked her, "What do you mean that you remember? What do you remember?" Nara then said, "Ten years ago the day of college graduation." Jack was dumbfounded at what she had said that was the day that his girlfriend…..Named Nara had died. But how would Nara know any of these things? How did she even know what college was? "Second year of college we sat in a field in a field and you said that you loved me and I did as well." Nara said. Jack just couldn't believe how could any of this could of happened. Then Nara said, "Last year of college we sat at the table in your apartment and you planned that we would have a fake graduation celebration and we would invite our parents and then you would propose to me in front of everyone when they were there." This broke Jack he knew that this was his Nara from ten years ago that had left his life at the worse time ever. He started crying and reached out and grabbed her and brought her in close and started to embrace her. The two heard a knock on the door and Nara quickly walked over to the door and opened the door she had quickly gotten rid of her tears and so did Jack. Then man from last night walked into the door and looked over at Jack. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better, here let me help you out of bed." The man walked over to Jack and helped him to his feet. Jack did not need the help he felt fine but he accepted it not wanting to be rude. The man then said, "I had some of my men bring some of your things back, including the knife that was laying on the ground near the sword I thought that it may have been yours since it looked so different. All your things are sitting outside this room and waiting for your departure. We have also added in a few supplies that you seemed to be running low on." Jack thanked the man as he left and then Jack and Nara walked out the door and saw all their things sitting there on the floor. Jack went through everything and saw everything was there even his assault rifle. He then looked at Nara and said, "Let's get going." Jack and Nara started to head off as they exited the town one of the guards waved at them saying, "Goodbye you two, next time you come through here stop on by." Jack waved back and said, "We will make sure that we will do that." Jack and Nara kept on their path until they felt that it was safe to start talking. "So how did this happen?" Jack asked. Nara answered, "I have no idea, I remember that semi heading towards me and I was hit, then I woke up and all that I saw was white and I heard a strange voice saying my destiny was not complete and that I would be reborn in a new world." Jack was surprised and said, "That is what happened to me I was at my barracks when I heard an explosion and alarms started going off everywhere, when I ran outside to see what was going on outside a RPG headed straight towards me without me being able to dodge it hit me and when I woke up I had that mysterious voice saying stuff about my destiny not being complete but just beginning." Nara nodded and then asked Jack, "Well what did you do after I…..you know…died?" her head dropped down a little bit. Jack then answered, "After you had died I went to your funeral a week later and made a speech, then that night I tried to commit suicide, but my father seeing this as a possibility snuck into my apartment and when I was about to pull the trigger he walked in and said stop. He did not know that I was going to propose to you he asked me what in the hell was I thinking, that is when I told him about the plan. His head dropped low and he walked over and sat next to me. He then told me to put that gun down because I was still worth something and it was a waste to just off myself when in the future I could do great things for my country. That year I enlisted into the military and all this that time I fought on never giving up on what I had left. Just before I was hit by that RPG I had received a letter that my Father had died and that my mother was so shocked that she had a heart attack right there and died in the hospital." Nara looked at him in shocked and then gave him the biggest hug in his lifetime from her mostly because she was stronger as a Keidran. And that was the next issue at hand for Jack and Nara was still Keidran and that means that she would not live as long as Jack would and Jack needed to fix that problem. Nara was thinking of the same thing and then she thought of what they could do. She looked at Jack and said, "We need to find Trace Legacy." Jack looked at her and then said, "You mean the guy on the wanted poster?" Nara nodded her head and said, "I think that I know what your thinking so I will just say it this way. I don't live as long as a human would since I'm a Keidran. Trace Legacy is a master at magic he would know a way to make me live the lifespan of a human and still be a Keidran." Jack nodded his head in agreement, "Yes we need to find him and I have a feeling that he will be in this port town that is about two days away now." Jack pointed at a town on the map a little bit ahead of them to a town near the sea. A little bit off from there was the Basidian's Island that is how Jack guessed he would find Trace Legacy here because he had a Basidian with him so why would he not want to go there. After a while Jack saw something on a stump near the road it was a tuft of tiger fur. He picked it up and walked over to Nara, "Can you smell how old things are?" Nara nodded her head and sniffed it. "it's a few weeks old I would say that if that is the fur of the tiger with trace than they will be in that port town in a few days returning from the Basidian's Island." Jack nodded at what she said and then said, "Then we better get going, how much energy do you have?" Nara answered, "A lot, why?" Jack then said with a smile, "How bought we walk all night so that we can get there and have some free time?" Nara nodded as Jack pulled some NVG's out of his bag so that he could use them later meaning he would have to put on his combat helmet which he forgot that he had in his bag. Nara and Jack kept walking down the road and when it got dark Jack flipped over his NVG's and turned them on and kept walking. Nara just laughed at the way he looked with them on and Jack just smiled. After what seemed like forever light began to show its face through the trees and Jack turned off his NVG's and put his helmet back in his bag. Jack and Nara stopped for a while to see where they were at. By looking at the map jack saw that they were only by his guess a few hours away from the town. Then he thought of what it said next to the town. It read highly controlled by Templar though it was written there in a different font than everything else and it wasn't there before the last village. Then Jack realized that the man from the last village must have been trying to help them if the Templar caught him with Nara and she had nothing holding her then he would have to fight a lot of Templar instead of a few guards. Jack then turned towards Nara and said, "We are a few hours away from the port town, the one problem is that it is highly controlled by the Templar meaning if they catch you without some sort of rope or chain then they will try and kill me." Nara realized this and said, "I saw you have some rope in your bag just tie it around my neck and I will act like your slave I know how to." Jack was a little uneasy about tying his fiancé up and acting like she was a slave but it was the only way. They kept traveling down the road until they finally saw the tops of buildings in the distance and could smell the salt of the ocean. Jack looked over at her in sadness and got out his rope and tied a loose knot around her neck so that it looked like she was under control. They kept walking down the road when they saw a group of Templar heading there way when the Templar got close they bowed their heads as if in respect then stopped and got out of there way. One of the Templar threw a silver coin at Jack and kept walking. After the Templar had gotten further down the road Jack picked up the coin straightened out and started walking again. After a few minutes the front gate of the town could be seen and they were about a minute away from the town they kept walking forwards towards the town in hope their plan would work. Jack and Nara passed under the gate as a guard stopped Jack and asked him what his business was here. Jack then said, "Me and my slave are just going to stay in one of the inns for a few day and rest up get some supplies and then head out." The guard nodded his head and allowed them to pass. Jack and Nara walked up to a building that they presumed as an inn and saw the front sign said THE MOLDY MAST. Jack entered and saw the bartender sitting at the counter waiting for business. The bartender stood up as he saw Jack enter and walk over. "What can I do for you?" the bartender asked. Jack answered, "I just need a room for a few days." The bartender handed Jack a key saying, "Third door on your right." Jack walked up the stairs and to the third door on his right unlocking the door and walking inside. He saw that there was one bed and a cot set up. Jack then said, "I call the cot." And threw his things down on top of the cot. Nara just walked over to the bed and put her things down on it. Jack looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark outside and instantly got tired. He unlaced his boots and threw them on the ground and then walked over and locked the door wedging a chair in it so that no one could sneak in without making a loud noise. Jack then jumped into the bed dragging Nara in with him and pulled the blanket over them both. Nara just smiled and nuzzled up against Jack's chest closing her eyes and falling asleep and Jack soon followed.

Hey guys its AuthorSkills here to say that this is the end of Chapter 4

Thanks for sticking with it I did not make this one as long as Chapter 3 mostly because I plan on making Chapter 5 here in a minute

So leave a review for me and I will see you in Chapter 5

-AuthorSkills


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys AuthorSkills back again with Chapter 5

I'm not going to talk much want to get to the story

Remember _Italicized _is thought **Bold **is Keidran

Enjoy Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Jack woke up and stretched, Nara was still asleep on the bed so he got up slowly as to not wake her. He then walked over to the window and looked out there was already people walking about doing their daily duties and get ready for apparently a festival that was coming up. Jack hoped that this Trace Legacy guy got here soon so that he could get out of this place. He remembered what his mission was going to be back in his world, it was going to be in a town like this waiting for a man to show up. So really he was doing his mission in another world which made him chuckle a small bit. He had paid a small boy one gold coin to come and get him every time a boat came close to the docks this working well because the boy lived right near the docks and his bedroom window faced the shoreline. His parents would help him considering he paid them a gold coin and once he found this Trace man he would pay them two gold coins for their help. Jack looked over at Nara and saw her still fast asleep she still acted like she did back in his world always sleeping in as much as possible unless she really needed to get up and then she could be ready in minutes. Jack and Nara used to go out shooting she loved doing it so he gave her his pistol and he kept his assault rifle. That is when he heard banging on the door. Jack walked up slowly to the door unlocked it and then opened it to see the boy standing in the door way. The boy said, "Sir, there is a boat coming into port it should be here in a few minutes." Jack thanked the boy and tossed him a silver coin and would do that every time the boy would tell them that there was a boat coming into port. Jack grabbed his assault rifle slung it over his shoulder and started heading off to the docks, He did not worry about Nara she knew where he would be going. Jack made his way to the docks were he stood there and waited for the boat to enter the port. He saw as it came in perfectly and the men on the docks started to tie up the boat to the docks and the gangplank was lowered. Jack had seen this happen many of times before but this time was different. Normally it was just the captain and a slave who would step off but this time there was a man who walked off wearing a cloak so that you could not see his face and wearing black gloves. The man had two ropes in his hand going off to two slaves. Jack knew who this was instantly and confirmed it when a Basidian followed them off. Jack looked at the two Keidran one was a Tiger and one was a Dog this double confirmed who the man was. Jack looked at the man and saw a mistake in his disguise. When jack looked at him a certain way in the sun he could see blue hair underneath the cloak triple confirming who this man was. Jack watched as the supposed captain got off the ship he had blond hair and had three slaves behind him a Fox a Dog and he could not tell what the last one was but it looked like a mix of multiple different Keidran. Jack watched as they started off towards the town and then soon followed behind them. Jack was planning for this moment for the past few days and took a right off into an alley and started running through the backs of the buildings he came out a few yards in front of the group. He stopped and waited for them to get close and then he walked next to the man AKA Trace and whispered to him, "I know who you are follow me and I can give you a safe place to stay we need to talk it is very important." Trace looked at him confused on whether to trust Jack or not but then saw that they outnumbered Jack and agreed to follow him. Jack led them back to the Inn nodded at the bartender and walked to his room unlocked the door and opened it motioning the group inside. Once they were all inside he closed the door behind him and locked it making sure no one followed them. He turned around to see Nara still sleeping on the bed and he face palmed. He walked over to her and shook her shoulder telling her to get up. The group could not see her because she was completely under the covers until she got up and they gasped. Jack then looked at them and said, "We would like to come with you in your travels mostly because we know about you guys and how you are against the Templar and slavery." Trace was thinking about it when Flora looked at the other tiger that was sitting in the bed she instantly recognized the tiger, "**Nara?**" Flora said. Nara looked over at the Tiger and said, "**Flora?**" Nara jumped out of the bed ran over and hugged her remembering her from her days as a slave. "**You're still alive Flora I would have never known I thought you were recaptured and sold off." **Nara said. "**No I ran and then I ran into Trace ad he saved me and I have been traveling with him since.**" Replied Flora Jack and Trace were looking at them strange and Nara forgot that she was speaking in Keidran and Jack did not know the language. Nara then told Jack, "Me and Flora here had the same master until she ran away and I was blamed for helping her and then you killed those Slavers that had me and set all the other Keidran go and let me join you because I did not know where my home was." Jack just looked surprised and then shrugged just going with it. Trace then looked over to Jack and said, "So you killed the Slavers and freed her?" Jack nodded and said, "Yep where I come from slavery is 100% illegal so I hate it." Trace smiled and said, "Well then since Flora knows Nara I guess you guys can travel with us but I need to know your background." Jack nodded and said, "Well it's not short but here we go, I'm not from this world I come from a different world entirely one that hates slavery and has no Keidran in it…so I am from the military a marine is what where I'm from would call me and that is how I have my special weapon here. A little more back-story I was going to propose to a women Named Nara in my world one day when she died that day." Trace and Flora looked at him with shock and pain on how he said it with no pain. Jack continued, "Turns out when she died she was met with some mysterious voice telling her that her destiny was not complete yet and that she would be reborn in a new world." Trace looked at him and asked, "And how do you know that she was told these things?" Jack answered, "Because she's standing there next to Flora she had her memory wiped by the mysterious voice and she was reborn a Keidran, and that is why I needed you so that you so that I could find out a way to make her live longer and I would do anything I could to help you find out because I'm starting to think that you were already starting to search for a way to do so." Jack pointed at Flora while saying the last part. Trace and Flora blushed a little and Jack smiled knowing that he was right. Jack then said, "Don't worry bought it me and you are on the same boat buddy." Jack then looked at Flora and saw her stomach. "Well almost the same boat." Jack said chuckling. Flora saw what he was looking at and blushed redder than a tomato and so did Trace. At this Nara and Jack laughed. Jack then walked over to the captain and said, "Well hello I haven't received your name yet." The captain then said, "My name is Eric." Jack then smiled and walked away then said, "I can learn the rest of your names later for now i presume that you want to get going and I agree with that let me pack my things and I will be ready to go."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Jack walked down the path with the now larger group. He had learned that the dog that was traveling with Trace had the name of Natani and the dog with Eric was Evals. Some strange names he then learned that the foxes name was Mike, Jack used to have a good friend named Mike as a kid but that was a long time ago. And then he learned that the Basidian's name was Keith. Such a strange name for a warrior but he just went along with it. He kept walking and then heard a twig snap. All of the Keidrans ears stood up but Trace and Eric did not hear it so were confused why everyone stopped. Then eight figures walked out of the woods the apparent leader of the group then said, "Well well well looks we have it made out for ourselves today. Some rich people to steal from and some Keidran to sell." His men nodded their heads in approval while smiling. Jack looked over at Nara and she nodded, Jack looked at Trace and said, "Tell everyone to cover there ears." Trace was confused but did so giving Nara time to put in some earplugs that Jack had in his bag. He then pulled out his assault rifle and Nara pulled out her pistol which was Jack's. Jack then said, "I am giving you one chance to stop and walk away now one more move and all of you are dead." The leader of the group laughed at them and said, "What are you going to do beat us with your metal sticks?" The leader pulled out his sword and started walking forwards followed by his men. Jack just shook his head saying, "Wrong Answer." Jack nodded at Nara and they opened fire eight shots rang out and eight bodies fell to the ground dead all in quick succession. Trace stared at them with wide eyes as well as everyone else in the group. Jack smiled and said, "I told you were not from here." They took all the coins they could from the bodies and kept walking after about an hour it started to get really dark so they started to set up camp. Nara helped set up the tents while Jack got a fire going so that they could eat dinner before heading off to bed. Jack saw that Nara had only set up one tent for them and smiled not really caring and really happy that she did so. He searched for the cares he gave but they all flew away that she was a Keidran she was still his Nara and he didn't care. After a while everyone surrounded the fire having been fed and ready to head off and go to sleep. Jack then ended the day by saying, "Alright everyone head off to bed I can see that everyone here is tired from a long day and is ready for the comfort that a tent can give which is none. I will be waking you up early in the morning considering that Trace told me where you guys where headed before and I intend to get you guys there safely and quickly." Everyone headed off to their tents and Jack to his. He laid down and Nara came in and nuzzled up into his chest as they were about to fall asleep there eyelids almost completely shut they heard loud noises coming from Trace and Flora's tent. Nara giggled at what she heard and Jack just smiled as he looked at Nara giggling and said, "Well since there going at it and we can't get any sleep.." Nara got what he was saying and tackled him. The night would be fun

Hey guys AuthorSkills here and sorry to say I meant for this to get out yesterday just after chapter four but a like to take little brakes in-between Chapters and unluckily I had chosen to take a nap.

Unfortunately I had set my alarm to A.M. instead of P.M. it was already nine and I planned on waking up in an hour and getting this Chapter done since I was really happy about it.

Well if you liked and want to tell me about go on ahead that what reviews are for I check the reviews to see if I got any everyday so I will see it and I will read it no matter how long. Maybe you want to see something happen or add something into the story line like an epic fight seen or romance seen (Please Epic Fight Seen)

This is AuthorSkills signing out

-AuthorSkills

Just another fact I have been told that I have copied and pasted from Wolfsalvo's story "The Fabled Worlds"

Go check that story out it is really good

but back on track that statement is partly true except for the copy and paste his story I went to fourth Grade I know not to do that. But anyways i am sorry for this his story is what gave me the inspiration to start writing of course I wanted a character that would eventually meet up with trace and all that. Again I am sorry for the trouble I will try and rewrite some chapters that have some things related to his story but i could use some help if anyone had some great idea on what i could do instead send me a P.M. saying so and if I use your idea I will put your name in so that people can see who's idea it was so that it doesn't look like i just did all of the work. Thank you all for your help i a extremely grateful and don't forget to check out Wolfsalvo's story "The Fabled Worlds" If you liked some of Chapters 3-4 then you will love his story. Thanks for your cooperation in my troubles.

Please don't call me a dirty copier and forget about this story I am extremely sorry and I will get this problem dealt with.

And I will start to slow down the chapters thanks to another review I was told that I was going to fast and i agree completely with this and I will start to fix this issue as well.  
I will see you in Chapter 6


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys it's AuthorSkills here again with Chapter AuthorsNote

I count people saying that they are hooked on my story as making my story one of there favorites. So everyone say thanks to SomeRandomDude (literally what his name was) for I plan on making Chapter 6 over four thousand words long and I will take it slower and try to make sure that I do not rush along it. I plan on taking my time on Chapter 6 and everyone in the future so if I start posting a new chapter every two days that means I am putting my time and effort into that chapter so that it should "should" be good. Thanks for the support and If I start getting ideas on how to start the story off I will rewrite Chapters 2 and 3 because that is where I noticed that it looked like it was Wolfsalvo's story and not mine.

Anyone play Battlefield 4 if you do here is Jack's Loadout

M416 – Heavy Barrel, Angled Grip, Holographic Sight

M1911 – Ghost Ring, Tri-Beam Laser, Compensator

Just because I play Battlefield don't think I know nothing about guns the exact opposite I love guns that is why I play battlefield because I love guns.

Now as I sit here thinking I am already getting ideas about Chapter 6 and the rewrites of 2 and 3, 3 will be hard because it is so long but I plan on completely rewriting it so sorry if I stop updating just for maybe 2 days I have to get this problem fixed I feel really bad about it I hate having to stop continuing on with the story but it has to be done I cannot allow myself to take away from someone else's work and claim it as my own I don't like it at all.

I will get all of this fixed and straightened up I will not leave it in such a mess as I have allowed it to be I will clean it up make it my own and not have someone else's work unless them P.M. me saying that it is fine I will fix this problem and it will be done.

Sorry for all the trouble I have caused I am working overnight to fix it

-AuthorSkills

I have just realized another mistake I have made most of the mix in with Wolfsalvo's story is in chapter one and now reading it i see how you saw it and I am going to completely rewrite that part in the story.


	7. Authors Note I Have Fixed Everything Now

Hey guys AuthorSkills here to say that I Have completely fixed everything thanks for waiting for me it did not even take the days that I was expecting mostly because I decided to do it all now and not late Chapters 1-2 I had to completely rewrite and do again they were just too much like Wolfsalvo's story.

I did a few bits of editing in chapter three mostly with the fight seen and the I did a few in chapters four and five just fixing things that would not have much since due to the new edits.

Thanks for waiting the whole two or so hours it took me to fix these problems for now I am going to be tomarrow I will start work on chapter 6 but it most likely will not be out until the next day since I will be taking my time on it and make sure that it turns out good for my first chapter of me not having to go through and edit it. I have already sent an apology to Wolfsalvo about the problem and now that I have fixed that problem I can go to bed realizing now that I have fixed it and now have not copied from Wolfsalvo

(His main character buys and frees, mine kills them all and frees)

BIG DIFFERENCE

So this means now that I will see you either in the reviews or on chapter six I am still taking in suggestions and never will stop.

Now I plan on making this story stop at a point where I can make a sequel to it I have a few ideas for a sequel none that I will share with you now.

If you have any ideas I will be glad to look into them

This is AuthorSkills saying goodbye for now

-AuthorSkills


	8. Chapter 6

Welcome one and all to Chapter 6

I'm back again from the land of fixing things that needed to be fixed to bring you this chapter. I have of course had plenty of time to think about what I could do with chapter 6 and I have found what I want and what I need .

Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack woke up to the sound of birds, he opened his eyes slowly to see the top of the tent and felt a weight on his chest. He lifted up his head slightly and saw Nara lying on his chest. He smiled at her remembering the night they had last night because of Trace and Flora Jack thought of thanking the two but thought that would get very awkward and thought against it. Coming back to the world he then slowly patted Nara's shoulder so that she would wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Jack her grasp on him tightening. Jack then said, "Come on we need to get up and get out of here so that we can keep moving on and heading towards our next destination." Nara looked at him and asked, "Where is our next destination no one ever told me." Jack smiled at this and said, "Sorry I forgot to tell you but our next wanted destination is going to be Tiger Territory, Trace has a house there and needs to get some money so that he can buy those two slaves from the captain." Nara then said, "You could have remembered to tell me, but where are we going after that?" Jack smiled and answered, "Now that part there is a secret and you will know later." Nara didn't seem very happy with this at all but shrugged it off knowing that she would never get it off of him, he was very good at keeping secrets. Nara then threw off the blanket covering them and stood up starting to get her clothing back on. Jack then did the same standing up and putting on his BDU. He was lacing up his boots when Nara finished getting dressed she looked at him and said, "I'm going to go wake up everyone else while you sit here and finish getting ready." Jack nodded his head and felt his shoulders; they were starting to get bruised due to the weight of his plate carrier. His duffle bag he got rid of in the last town and bought a new bag that carried Nara's things and some of the ammo in it. Most of the ammo he carried on himself he gave her all of the pistol ammunition in her bag and the holster to it. She looked really cute with it on her hip and he smiled at himself and went back to what he was doing. All of the assault rifle ammunition he carried in his tac bag and his tac vest. He thought of taking his plate carrier off but really that would be a bad idea because he would have to leave it behind because nobody's bag would have enough room to carry it and even if possible it would not get rid of the wait of it. He just put on the plate carrier and put the vest on top it was a good idea to have the plate carrier anyway it was just like armor just none of the swords could go through it since it was designed to stop a bullet it could easily stop a sword in its tracks, not that it wouldn't hurt. In any large problem or fight Jack would through his Plate Carrier onto Nara so that she would be protected since she did not have the years of hand to hand combat that he had. He walked over to the tents with thoughts in his mind mostly about what he would do in a situation like that millions of possibilities rushed throughout his mind but he did not pay attention to a single one right now his mission was to get the group to safety. Jack walked out of the tent to see Nara at Keith's tent waking him, she had already woken everyone else and Mike and Evals were already out of their tents. Jack went over to the fire pit and started to rebuild it getting a nice fire lit so that they could cook breakfast and then get back on the road. Mike came over and asked, "Is there anything I can help with?" Jack just answered, "If you could run out and get me some small branches that be helpful, thanks." Mike started walking towards the forest to go and gather logs as Jack kept the small fire going. Eric then came out of his tent alongside the strange Keidran he now knew as Kat. Jack then said, "Glad to see that you are awake I will get breakfast started as soon as Mike comes back with some branches that I asked him to go and get." Eric looked at him and said, "Why are you commanding my slaves? You have no right they are mine." Eric's face was full of fury as he started charging Jack. Jack did not see this sudden change come from Eric but did notice Eric start charging at him. Jack did not want to kill him knowing that Trace would not be very happy so Jack went on the non-lethal approach. Just as Eric had reached a few feet away from him he reached down grabbed Eric's legs and swung him around. Luckily for Jack, Eric was extremely light so Jack was easily able to swing him around and through him on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jack then pounced on top of Eric so that he would not be able to do anything else to harm anyone else including himself. Jack heard the sound of a hammer being clicked back as he saw Nara standing there pistol in hand pointing at Eric ready to fire in the heat of any danger. Nara must have just returned from fishing Jack saw due to the small bag she had that was full of fish. She must have walked into the clearing to see Jack take Eric spin him around and slam him to the ground and thought that Eric was a threat. Jack just waved her off she put her finger on the hammer and pulled the trigger slowly moving the hammer down to a resting place putting I on safe and then holstering it keeping eye contact with Jack the whole time. Trace walked out of tent at that moment with Flora in tow to see Jack on top of Eric, Eric's face in the dirt. Then Mike into the clearing seconds after Trace left his tent seeing as well the strange seen in front of them. Jack then said to Eric, "I am not a force to be reckoned with so I suggest that you back off and just sit and be quiet, unless I need you." Jack slowly got up off of Eric who stood up slowly and went to go and sit next to Kat. Trace then asked, "What exactly just went on out here?" Jack answered with, "I asked for Mike to kindly help me out by going and getting me some tree branches so that I could start on breakfast. Thank You by the way Mike." Jack nodded over at mike who said, "No problem." Jack continued, "After Mike had left Eric came out of his tent and I told him I was glad to see him awake and I would start breakfast as soon as Mike got back with the logs. That is the point that Eric got mad and charged me which was a bad move in the first place." Jack looked at Eric and then to Trace who had a strange face on but Jack ignored it. Jack then got a serious look on his face and said, "Alright, listen up. From now on when I am in anyone here's presence and I hear someone calling someone else there slave. I will knock them senseless right where they stand before they can say, Shit I said the wrong thing near Jack." Everyone just nodded and Jack was satisfied and started to set up the fire so that he could start cooking the fish that Nara had caught from the river about a click east of their position. Once Jack had a nice fire started he took the bag of fish and gave her a big warm hug just to show he was thankful for her going out and getting the fish. Jack started to put the fish on the fire a satisfying smell of fish being cooked filled the air, all the Keidran's noses perking up at the smell. Jack smiled at the sight slightly chuckling and continued to prepare the fish. Jack saw Mike sitting over on a log his head slightly lowered as if he was sad. Jack then said, "Mike can you come over here for a moment." Jack could feel Eric's eyes burning a hole into his back but he had felt this feeling many of times before in the Military. Mike then said, "What do you need I am already probably in a whole lot of trouble." Jack frowned and said, "You are in no trouble at all Mike, if Eric decides to punish you, you come and tell me about it and I will deal with it. Under my watch no one is a slave and nobody owns a person they are not property they are people just as much as the people who think that they are not. Most of the time the people that keep slaves are less like people than the slaves." Mike smiled at this happy that someone would have his back if Eric tried to do anything to him. Jack then said, "Tell that to Evals as well it counts towards him to if Eric gives any of you two problems then come and tell me." Mike nodded and started to walk back over to where he was sitting but changed and started off towards Evals to go tell him the news. Jack turned back to the fire and started to get back to tending the fish when he heard a twig snap off in the trees in front of him. He reached over quicker that the eye could see and grabbed the pistol from Nara's holster; she was right beside him watching him cook the fish. He then yelled towards the direction of the noise, "Come out and show who you are before things get messy!" Jack kept the pistol trained in the same direction as he saw the bushes move right where he was pointing then gun. After about four seconds of watching the bushes rattle he started to slowly walk over to the bushes. Jack slowly crept up on the bushes not knowing what to expect but what he saw surprised him. Hiding behind the bush was a small tiger Keidran he seemed to only be about a year old and from what Jack could see the small tiger boy was crying and wound tight in a ball of fear. Jack instantly thought of the best thing to do and that was to comfort the boy. Jack then said in a soft voice, "Hey do not fear, I am not going to hurt you. Come with me I can get some food in your belly and help you." The little Keidran just curled up into an even smaller ball and started to cry more still in fear for its life. Jack then thought of a better plan the small Keidran did not trust him because he was human. Jack looked over to Nara and said, "Nara can you come over here real fast." Nara nodded and stood up slowly walking over to Jack. She then asked him, "What is it?" Jack just pointed to what he was looking at and she looked over to where he was pointing and gasped seeing the little Keidran boy. She then realized that Jack had probably tried to help him but the Boy could probably not even understand human aka English. She walked up closer to the boy and said, "**Hey, there is nothing to fear, we are here to help you. Come on get up and let me get you something to eat you look like you haven't eaten in a while.**" Jack just looked at her and realized that she must have been speaking in Keidran in which he mentally slapped himself realizing that whole time that the young Keidran could probably not even understand what he was saying. Whatever Nara had said must have worked because the small boy began to lift his head to look at her and he had stopped crying. Nara bent down and lifted the boy into the air so that she could take him back to camp. Everyone was sitting waiting patiently to see what was happening over there that is when Nara started to walk over. Flora looked over to see that Nara had in her hands a small almost a year old in human years Tiger Keidran. Flora just stared in surprise as she guessed that was the noise that Jack heard and would have shot happy to know that Jack knew when and when not to shoot. Nara then sat down next to the fire where she was before and sat the boy on her lap and then small boy looked around. Everyone stared at the boy until the boy saw Trace and then instantly curled up real tight against Nara and started whimpering in fear. Nara was confused and asked the boy, "**What is wrong?**" The boy replied, "**That man over there looks like one of the ones that came to my village destroying it and killing my mother and father. I was out playing with a friend of mine when it all happened. My mother was fending off one of the men and when she saw me she let her guard down and screamed for me to run before the man stabbed her in the gut she landed dying next to my father who was already dead as well.**" The boy then started crying out of sorrow then instead of fear for the loss of his father and mother. Nara then said, "**Do not worry he will not hurt you he will only help you. Now let us get you something to eat.**" The boy nodded and Nara saw that Jack had just finished the last fish and was pulling it off of the fire. Jack divided the fish for everyone; luckily Nara had caught enough for everyone to have their own fish including the boy. The boy tore into his fish as soon as it was in front of him Nara realized that the boy must have been starving since he has been all alone for a while. Nara was happy that the boy had run into them and not some slavers or else the poor boy would be a slave now and not free. After everyone had finished there meal Jack announced, "Alright everyone, get your things packed up and ready to move. We will be moving on here in a few minutes." Everyone nodded and started to pack their things. Nara was occupied with the boy so Jack happily did everything on his own not minding at all and happy that they had found this boy and not someone else. Nara started to talk with the boy, "**What is your name?**" The boy took a seat in front of her facing her and said, "**My name is Jackson.**" Nara nodded and then said, "**Well then Jackson I guess that this means that you will be traveling with us now for a while since you have nowhere else to go. How a bought I tell you the names of everyone?**" Jackson nodded and Nara continued, "**The biggest one here that is over taking down that tent is Jack, if you ever need help he will be there for you, you can trust him because he will help you with whatever you need. Next the other tiger over there next to the man with blue hair is Flora, you can trust her as well. She will help you out if you ask. Next is the man with the blue hair his name is Trace. You can trust him he is a good guy he would never try and harm you in any way so you can trust him to. Next the man with blond hair is Eric, just stay away from him he has some problems so it is better just to avoid him. The Fox and the Dog over there are Mike and Evals, Mike's the Fox and Evals is the dog. They will help you if you need the help but just go to me, Flora, Jack and Trace first before going to them. Last is the other Keidran over there her name is Kat. You can trust her but like I said before just come to me, Jack, Flora or Trace before going to her.**" The small boy nodded understanding what she was saying then Nara asked, "**How much human do you know?**" The boy replied, "**Not that much, my parents really never taught me it thinking that I would never need to learn it.**" Nara nodded and said, "**Don't worry I'll teach you some more so that you can understand what everyone is saying.**" The boy nodded his head and then gave Nara a hug in thanks for what she was doing for him and then added in, "**Well since I have no mother now do you think that you could just be my new mother now since you are being so nice to me.**" Nara's head spun at this question but then slowly answered, "**If this would make you happy then yes I can be your new mother.**" The boy smiled and hugged her again and then stood up. Everyone else was ready to go and where just waiting for Nara and Jackson to finish up. Nara then announced to everyone, "Okay everyone this is Jackson he is a new member to the group. Templars attacked his village and killed his parents and he ran away like his mother told him to where he then ran into us. That is why he got scared when he saw you Trace." Trace nodded understanding this he had it happen to him many times before. Nara then continued, "He has asked me if I could be his new mother and I have accepted so that he can have a mother in his life which is very important to have." At least Nara thought it was she never had her mother by her side ever she was always alone and a slave. Jack just kind of stared at her for a moment realizing that this happening meant that he was technically a father and he smiled at the thought. Jack then looked around and saw that everyone was ready to go and said, "Let's get moving people." They all then started heading off towards the next village getting closer and closer to Trace's home and even closer to their final destination.

Hey guys thanks for sticking with it

Sorry that this chapter took a while I mean this is the first chapter that actually got over three thousand words without them even leaving the campsite were in other chapters campsite scenes are only about 500 words long and go real fast I said that I would slow everything down and I was not joking at all.

**Now some important news; I will be gone from the 14 – 21 of this month I am going on a trip. Now that means that Chapter 7 will probably not be out until after this time period but I will come back and hit it hard when I get back from my trip. Things are about to start getting interesting now that I am getting ideas from a man named ****HalflingRunner****. He has been giving me some cool ideas and I plan on using them so stay tuned and ready for when chapter 7 comes out because It could blow your socks off.**

Thanks for the help and see you soon

**-AuthorSkills**


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys AuthorSkills back again FINALLY!

And here I am with a grand slam out of the ball park hitter

A NEW CHARACTER (So don't get confused)

Anyways I'm going to get started and shut up

The character comes from the brain of HalflingRunner

(And I may be adding in some more of my own Characters here soon)

Connor Reacher was not having the best year. Sure he started the year off fine all of his classes and months of work sort of just blended together. He was one of the Jocks of course 6'1" brown eyes and a Spanish/Middle Eastern complexion. He was looked upon by many of the women in his school, but most of them the users that just wanted him for his body and his father's money. His father was an architect and was called when someone would find something that was strange and needed looked at and dug out. At the age of 16 near the end of sophomore year he dated a girl that he thought was not one of the users. He was wrong noticing so when she tried to get him to buy her a necklace that was over $800 and when he said that he had no money she told him that the other girls told her that he had a lot of money and that she was lied to and then just said that she would go to another man and walked away. Joke on her and revenge for him he was her ride so he left and she was stuck there to look at the necklace that she couldn't have. After all of this happening came the relief every teen loves and every parent hated summer. He thought that summer would be his relief nothing to do he could just sit down and play his ps3 in peace and not have to worry about homework and the dramas of school, he was wrong. Turns out his father was called over to investigate some recent meteorite impacts that needed to be investigated. Unluckily for Connor his father hated how he just sat there and played games all day in the dark and decided that Connor was going to come with him to investigate the strange meteorites. A week late Connor and his father boarded the research vessel Andromeda accompanied by some of the smartest people in the world to help with finding what the strange meteors were. Apparently one of the scientists also brought his 16 year old daughter that kept looking at him every second and it was sort of freaking her out. After about a day of ship life he was slowly warming up to her turns out her name was Myra and she also would normally play ps3 all summer and hang with friends which was something that Connor would do on his free time during the summer as well. After traveling for a few more days they finally reached the port that they needed to get off at so that they could get to the meteorites and start research on them. After they were off the ship they met with a scientists that was already there and had there ride set up already to get them to the site. Turns out there ride was two vans that they had to stuff full of people and ended up renting a truck to bring up the other supplies. The past few days Connor had gotten closer to Myra since she was really the only one he could talk to since she was his age and wasn't extremely boring to talk to like everyone else on the ship. His father was first to get into the van then he got in, followed by Myra and her father. They crammed as many people as they could into the van so it was extremely cramped so Connor and Myra were pushed extremely close together. Connor could feel his cheeks getting red but he suppressed them and kept them from turning redder than a tomato. Myra on the other hand was not doing as well of a job hiding her blush but you could just pass it on as the heat because it was really hot and there was no air on in the van because it was broken. When the vans reached the sight about an hour later Connor got a glimpse of what they would have to stay in for the next month that they would be there. There was six trailer parked there for living in, the more important people would have to only share with about one were the less important people would have to share with multiples. That is when Myra's father decided that they would just bunk with Connor and his father. Turns out his father has known Myra's for a while and has been on other jobs with him. The trailers had everything that you would need beds two bathrooms a kitchen washer and drier and even television. Connor was glad that they at least had TV so that they would have something to do when the scientists were doing their thing. Connor walked into the room that he would occupy there was four rooms in the trailer so that everyone could have their own space to be in. Each room had a twin bed a dresser and a desk all the rooms looked the same so there was no argument over who got which room except that Connor was smart and had picked the one farthest from the bathroom because he knew that his father always got up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and wasn't exactly quiet. Myra got the room across from his and the fathers got the rooms that were down the hall. Connor looked out the window to see that it was getting dark so he decided that he might as well get to bed. He walked out of his room and told everyone goodnight and walked back to his room closed the door and flopped on the bed. It was going to be a long month.

Connor's alarm screamed at him and he slowly started to get out of bed. It had been about four days into the trip and they had already been a lot of hard work out in the heat. Just a day before his father had received word that his cousin was hit by a RPG when his base was attacked. Connor knew that it was Jack and was sad he liked Jack he was a fun guy he used to come over to the house and teach him stuff and once took him out shooting. Connor was a jack shot with a rifle and even once went hunting with Jack and got a nice sized buck and they took him home and ate him. To Connor being the best tasting deer in the world. His father moped around a lot he and his cousin were really close and they always had each other's back even when his fiancé died in that car wreck. Connor still remembered the funeral like it just happened Jack was so sad and would barely talk at all that's when he went and joined the Marines. Connors father told him that his father caught him about to commit suicide and stopped him and convinced him to join the Marines. Jack stood up completely and threw his work clothes on today he was going to go out with Myra and search for any other meteorites that the scientists had not found yet. Connor knew that they would never find anything it was an idea of his fathers and Connor thought that it was just a way to get him and Myra closer which was working because they were getting closer and closer every day. Jack walked across the hall after getting his clothes on and knocked on Myra's door, "You up yet Myra?" Myra's door flung open as he was about to knock again and there stood a fully dressed and ready Myra. The two started off and walked out the door and headed for the surrounding area that they had not searched yet. They were out there for around an hour and about to give in when Connor saw something glowing a few yards away. The two of them looked at each other and then ran towards the small and faint glow. When the two reached the glow they saw in a small crater what looked to be something made of pure crystal. The two were in awe of how perfect it was there wasn't a single blemish on the face of it the crystal was completely clear of everything imperfect even after falling from the sky. Connor reached out to grab it even though it was the size of his head but Myra stopped him, "Shouldn't we get someone who knows what they're doing to deal with this?" Connor started pulling his hand away when it felt like the Crystal was calling to him so he starting reaching again and said, "What could I hurt?" Connors hand made contact with the Crystal and lighting flew in all directions enveloping Connor and Myra and then the world went black.

Hey guys AuthorSkills sorry for the amazing cliffy

I have tried to stay away from them because I hate them to but I just had to if I had tried to put in what I needed to then it would have took longer to get it sent out for your guys to have something else to read so I decided to split it since I haven't updated in a while and it would take me at least another day to get the full one out if I did so I just split it off so I guess that this would be a sneak peak.

Thanks again to **HalflingRunner** for his ideas for this character to come into play if your have any questions or suggestions just PM me or leave it in the Reviews and I will look them all over and get them answered. Thanks for reading and I will see you again soon in Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's me AuthorSkills back with Chapter 8

Yes I know I have been really slow with the updates I do not plan out any of my chapters it all comes from my brain as I do it. This story would take me much longer to write if I wrote it down before I typed it.

Now sorry for the people who liked the new characters so far but…..looks like you are going to have to wait and see what happened to them in chapter 9

Yes that means that this chapter is going to be about Jack and Nara again.

So for all of you who were waiting so long to see what happens next to Jack and Nara you are about to find out real soon what happens.

Chapter 8

The group had been walking for hours now with an occasional stop for a drink and a quick snack then heading off again. Their hearts were set on reaching their goal destination safely and quickly. Jack looked over and saw Nara with Jackson walking next to her. He smiled at how fast that the boy had warmed up to her and how quickly that she accepted to be his mother now that his real mother was dead. He felt bad for the small boy being so young and losing his mother must be really hard on him, luckily he had ran into them and they took him in and became his new family. Every time that the group would stop Nara and Flora would play with Jackson and would keep him entertained and also along the road every now and then would mess with him and make him laugh and feel like he was part of a new family. Jack looked forward on the path and saw smoke in the distance checking his map this indicated that they were coming up on the last town before they came into tiger territory completely with no towns in between until they reached Trace's house were they would get the money for Eric's slaves that were not to be called as such. Jack stopped everyone and said, "Alright Trace, Eric and I will go into the town to get some supplies because there will be no more towns on the way to Trace's house meaning we will need plenty of supplies. Now the rest of you are going to go around the outskirts of the town and meet us at the road leading out of town into the forest right here." Jack marked a spot on an extra map that he had and handed it to Nara. He then took his map and marked a dot in the same location. Jack continued, "Now you guys need to stay out of sight and be silent so that no one will hear you try and harm you and take you prisoner forcing me to have to go and hurt people, got it!" Everyone nodded understanding the plan except for Jackson but Jack knew that Nara would relay what he just said to him so that he would understand. Jack looked at Nara and had an idea. He looked through his Tac bag and found a radio that he normally would use as a backup for the radio that he already had on his tac vest but he took it off because he did not need it. Jack strapped on his radio to his vest with the cord that would go to the headset in his helmet. He put on his helmet and attached the cord to the headset. He then handed the other radio to Nara and said, "If you are in danger just radio me and tell me where you are headed I will be there to pick you up and thank the men for bringing you to me." Jack smiled and Nara nodded understanding just what Jack wanted her to do. Jack then looked around at everyone and said, "Alright then let's move." The group started down the path again the smoke stacks getting closer to them. Jack was on high alert ready for anything that even tried to jump them. Jack almost went nuts when a traveling trader passed by them when they almost neared where they were going to split up. His eyes never left the traders until they could barely be seen down the road and still moving he then turned back around and kept scanning the area. After about 20 minutes of walking they finally reached the tree line surrounding the town. The town was located in the middle of a large clearing with a small lake on one side. This made it easier for the others to go around the town and avoid it since there were trees all around the place. Jack estimated that by the time that they were done getting all the supplies that they needed that the other group would be nearing the point that he had designated as the meeting spot. Jack then turned and said, "Alright this is where we split up, Me, Eric, and Trace will go and get the things that we need. You guys just remember to be safe, out of sight, and quiet." Everyone nodded and that's when Jackson ran up and gave Jack a hug. Jack was surprised at first but then got on one knee and said, "You protect the girls, alright bigman." Jackson nodded understanding him luckily the group had figured out that his mother had been teaching him English and now Nara was helping him learn so he could almost get out full sentences. Nara had gotten Jackson to warm up to Jack and Nara could now see that Jack was the new father figure in Jackson's life. Jack stood up and smiled at the young Keidran. The group started to head their separate ways Nara headed off and Jack couldn't even see them so that was good so the other three started off down the path again. Jack looked over at the other two next to him and said, "Alright go get what you guys need and I will get what I need. Meet me by the gate soon if I'm not there when you get there just wait for the others." The other two nodded and looked back forward the gate getting closer. The guards then yelled, "HALT! What are your intentions when you enter into this town!" Jack looked at the guard and said, "We are just passing through we will be grabbing some supplies and then heading back out onto the road to continue our travels." The guard nodded and waved them in allowing them entry into the city. Once they were inside of the walls the group split off ready to search for what was needed. Jack walked over to a stand that looked to be selling food. He bought some food and the man packed it in a nice sack for him. Jack put the food into his pack and then kept looking around for anything else they might just need. He saw a vender that looked to be selling rock candy from the looks of it so he walked over to him. "What are you selling here?" Jack asked the vender, "I have melted down sugar and made it hard, would you like a sample?" Jack nodded his head and the vender gave him a small piece. When he tried it he starting having memories of having rock candy as a child it tasted just like it. Jack bought a whole bag full so that everyone in there group could have at least three. The man was thrilled that Jack had bought his product and asked him to come again when he could and that he soon was going to try and put flavors into it. Jack just nodded and started to walk away. After a small amount of walking he ended up meeting up again with Trace and Eric both with bags of food so they started walking again. That's when Jacks earpiece started going off on the other end was Nara. "Jack those traders followed us into the woods they tied all of us up were headed towards the town to try and sell us already." Trace then asked, "What's going on?" Jack answered him, "Those traders from earlier followed them into the woods and tied them up from background sound there in the cart they had and she must have been able to press the button on the radio." Trace was getting mad and so was Jack. That's when Jack had an idea he got on the radio and asked Nara, "When are they going to try?" Nara replied, "I heard them talking about as soon as they get there they have a partner that they will collaborate with, we're at the gates now." Jack nodded and got a plan in his head over the radio he said, "Hold tight." Jack looked at the other two and told them his plan, "Now the traders have planned to try and sell them tonight. Now this is a small town and word gets around fast." Jack stopped talking and saw that cart a few yards away and moved the other two so that the people on the cart would not see them. Jack saw that they were headed for a tent that seemed to already had slaves near it. Jack then looked at the others and said, "Alright so were going to head over there and take those stupid slavers out and then free the others. Then we give the key to a random slave tell him to unlock everyone and get out of there as soon as possible so that the guards can't get set up in time." The other two nodded and they started to make their way towards the tent where they saw the cart stop. The slavers jumped off the front and opened the back pulling the rest of the group out of the back. Jack saw Nara get pulled out but she was resisting so the slaver smacked her across the face. In doing so it turned her head so that she could see Jack heading their way and she smiled and started obeying seeing the anger in Jack's face and knowing this guy was going to be in a lot of pain. Jack's rage meter was going crazy as he saw Nara get smacked but he used his training and calmed down knowing that anger could get him killed, Only to use it when it was needed. When the three ended up across the street Jack turned and looked at the other two, "I need you guys to stay out here and be ready when stuff starts going down." The two nodded as Jack pulled the suppressor for his M416 out of his Tac bag. Jack nodded at the two and started off towards the tent weapon drawn and ready. When he reached the tent he took a deep breath in and then opened the flap slowly and saw the others in their own little section still in ropes and Jack smiled at the mistake. He then scanned the room and saw all of the slavers they were the ones waving their arms around and showing people slaves. He had been in a situation like this before and scanning the room and assessing what to shoot and what not to shoot took him less than three seconds and on the count of three he barged in. He swept left to right Semi-Auto engaged and took out each slaver one at a time all of them shot with a clean shot to the forehead. Just at the last one the one that slapped Nara he shot in the leg so that he would not be killed. All of this going down in a matter of seconds and when realization hit the buyers they all got up and started running out of the tent. Jack then went over to the others knowing that he did not have much time and drew his combat knife and starting cutting everyone free. Nara came first and then he went down the line and jumped when he heard a gunshot. A dead guard was at the entrance and Nara stood there 1911 in hand barrel smoking waiting for the next guard to come in. Jack then got everyone untied as Trace and Eric rushed in telling them that a lot of guards were coming. Jack ran over to a slave hiding under a table and said, "Free all your buddies and get out of here!" The slave nodded and started to unlock the other with the keys from one of the dead slavers. Jack knew he would be safe all of the guards would be after them. The rest of the group had the rest of their things so they started running they ran out of the front tent flaps to see ten guards waiting. Before they could say anything Jack and Nara started unloading five each, each dropping within a second of each other and then there was no more guards in the way. They kept running until they saw that they were starting to shut the gate. Jack stopped and took aim and fired hitting the guard that was controlling the gate, his body falling and jamming the wheel. The group kept running and were forced to stop when a wall of men two deep with wood shields started advancing on them. Jack already full of anger let it go. He snapped the M416 up flipped it onto Full-Auto and started burst firing three rounds into the shields with the first row down he looked and saw that his mag was empty. He quickly ejected his empty mag and traded it out for another mag smacked his hand against the slide release and started firing again taking out the second row of shields that had gotten dangerously close. The group then ran again and made it out of the gates and kept running this time Jack her something flying through the air and bouncing off his plate carrier remembering that he had it on and that a small arrow would never get through it. Finally the group ran into the tree line and into Tiger territory where they knew that the guards would not follow. After a small time of walking Jack decided that it was time to set up camp. It was starting to get very dark and it was nearing midnight by the look of the moon. The group set up camp ate a small dinner and crawled into the tents knowing that their journey was not over yet.

Hey guys AuthorSkills here to say that Chapter 8 is completed yay

Sorry it took so long I have been really busy lately and away from the computer and therefor unable to type the story. Hope you all enjoyed the story and are looking forward to more from the new Character. Hope you guys have a wonderful day and I will see you again next chapter.

Reviews and likes would be much appreciated they help me out a lot and keep me going.

-AuthorSkills


	11. TERRIBLE NEWS

Terrible News

I come to you readers today with some terrible news. I am writing this note on my phone (which is really hard to do) so that I can say that my computer has died. I brought my computer upstairs so that I could use it in My living room (It's a laptop, dell, windows xp) After I was done upstairs I tripped while I was walking down. I sprained my ankle, my wrist and the computer was thrown up into the air and straight down the stairs hitting multiple steps on the way down. I rushed to the computer first to see if it was okay... and it was not. Many of the keys are broken out the screen is bent backwards (I had it open) and the screen is shattered. I do not have the money to buy a new computer so this leads me to my next subject. I cannot continue the story but i want to see it continue. So here is my proposal I will give everyone a week deadline August 22, 2014 for everyone that wants ownership of this story write me a PM stating what you would plan on doing with the story I will read through all of the PM's and see who would be the best fit for continuing on THE FARLANDER. I am extremely sorry for my clumsiness sometimes things can just not be helped. And that is all I have to say remember that the deadline is August 22, 2014. That is all that I had to say thanks for all the support during the time that i was able to write this story and I hope that someone will have an amazing plan for this story. I will see you later to tell you who will get possession over the story.

-AuthorSkills


End file.
